The Little Vampire Girl Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *(Image of Jimmyandfriends logo 2017.png): Now the tradition continues *(People Running from "Fantasia 2000"): As one of the world's greatest stories, becomes the newset JimmyandFriends' motion picture *(Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Clip): The Little Vampire Girl. *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania): I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see Wanna see 'em dancin', up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun, it's story about Mavis. *(Mavis (Hotel Transylvania 2) Clip): A beautiful young *(Krypto the Superdog Clip): Vampire girl who wants to become human. *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania): He's very handsome, isn't he? *Khalil (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie): I dunno, he looks kinda *(Krypto the Superdog Clip): Hairy and slobbery to me. *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania): Not that one *(Johnny (Hotel Transylvania) Clip): The other one. *(Queen Victoria (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) Clip): And she'll strike a bargain with a powerful queen. *Queen Victoria (The Pirates! Band of Misfits): Have we got a deal? *(Johnny (Hotel Transylvania 2) Clip): To make are dream come true. *Queen Victoria (The Pirates! Band of Misfits): What I want from you is, your voice. *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania): My voice? *Queen Victoria (The Pirates! Band of Misfits): You've got it, sweetcakes. *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island): Mavis' been turned into a human! *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania): Have you lost your senses completely? *Gene (The Emoji Movie): An human world, it's a mess. *(Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Clip): Now, The Little Vampire Girl is *(Johnny (Hotel Transylvania) Clip): Exploring the mysteries a very strange new world. *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania): (Blows) *Johnny (Hotel Transylvania): What's your name? *(Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Clip) *Johnny (Hotel Transylvania): What's wrong? You can't speak? *(Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Clip): But to regain her voice *(Queen Victoria (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) Clip): The queen spell must be a broken. *Khalil (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie): Move it, we got an emergency here! *(Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Clip): Broken by the kiss of true love. Kiss the girl! It's JimmyandFriends' 28th full-length *(Johnny (Hotel Transylvania) Clip): Animated motion picture, Featuring dozens of *(Minions from "Minions (2015)"): Delightful new JimmyandFriends characters and seven magical new songs. *Gene (The Emoji Movie): Sha la la la la la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you want to *(Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Dancing Clip): Kiss the girl! *(Dancing from "Valiant (2005)"): This holiday season share the wonder and magic of the very special of the entertainment event. A fantasic adventure, above the waves, and under the sea. *(Gene (The Emoji Movie) Dancing Clip): Under the sea! *Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack): Yeow! *(The Giant Squid (Finding Dory) Clip): Sea! *(Gene (The Emoji Movie) Dancing Clip): Under the sea! *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania): Look out! *(Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail (1986)) Screaming Clip): (Screaming) *(Queen Victoria (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) Clip): Sardine, begin *(Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Clip): The be *(Khalil (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) Clip): Guine, it's *(Penguins Dancing from "Penguins of Madagascar (2014)"): Music to me, Ya we in luck *(Gene (The Emoji Movie) Dancing Clip): Here, down in the muck here, under the *(Animals Dancing from "Noah's Ark (2007)"): Sea! JimmyandFriends' The Little Vampire Girl. *(Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Happy Clip): The Little Vampire Girl *(Coming Soon to YouTube) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Trailers